


Project Bundle Moony

by Starstruck4Moony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clothes Kink, Consensual, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Firsts, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay, Get Together, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hogwarts, Humor, I love these sweet sweet boys, James is a Dork, Kinks, Kissing, LGBTQ, Light-Hearted, Love, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Pining, Pining Sirius Black, Pre-Canon, Relationship(s), Remus Lupin is sneaky, Romance, Sexy, Sharing Clothes, Slash, Sweet, kiss, lots of fluff, not really kinky, peter is barely there because he sucks, this is total trash, who let me internet?, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starstruck4Moony/pseuds/Starstruck4Moony
Summary: Sirius is tired of Moony suffering in his old worn clothes and decides to take matters into his own hands.All goes according to plan until Remus comes down to breakfast wearing Sirius's clothes....Basically fluff and pinning wolfstar. Please do not take this siriusly. This is my first fic, and it's ridiculous.





	Project Bundle Moony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shessocold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shessocold/gifts).



Sirius watched as Remus tried to re-tip the end of his battered quill. His writing had become even messier and he had to tip the ink bottle just to get anything on the bit of nib that was worn down to the feather as he worked on his essay.

“Here, have some of mine,” Sirius offered handing over his inkwell. Remus ignored his offer.

“I’m fine”, he said as he continued to press the non existent nib even harder into the page.

“Yeah, I know you’re fine, but your essay looks like shit”, Remus looked up through his dark golden curls and glared at Sirius, “just take the damn ink”.

“Just because you’re wasteful doesn’t mean I have to be,” Remus scoffed and returned to his essay. Sirius sighed and put his ink back down, continuing to stare as Remus scribbled away.

Throwing his head, he ran his fingers through his long hair, feeling lost and so fucking tired of Remus’s pride. He just didn’t get why he wouldn’t accept help from his friends, and people who knew him. It wasn’t fucking pity, it was love, but telling Remus that was a little too revealing.

* * *

 

Sirius’s crush on Remus would have maybe progressed into anything if Remus wasn’t so set on his lone wolf act and Sirius could figure out if he’d ever have a chance. As it currently stood, all Sirius could guess was that Remus was interested in staying as far away from romance as possible. No level of flirting or drunken questioning had led the boy to reveal anything about his preferences in any direction, and it was driving Sirius mad.

*

“Hey Moony, who do you fancy?” Sirius cooed one evening over firewhiskey in their dorms. He leaned over, watching happily his own black hair falling on Remus’s shoulder.

“Well I don’t fancy being tunnel buddies with anyone you’ve been with” Remus quipped.

*

“Hey gorgeous,” Sirius said throwing an arm around Remus on his way back from class,” fancy going to Hogsmeade with me?”

“I dunno Pads, with all the other offers I’ve got pouring in, we might have a stampeded on our hands if I actually picked someone other than my friends” Remus deadpanned. Sirius dropped his arm.

*

“Moony, who do you think is the cutest person at Hogwarts?”

“Why, you looking for your next mark?” Sirius huffed, and took to snuggling against Remus as much as he could, without it becoming too embarrassing for either party. Unfortunately, James was also a very affectionate person, and who didn’t want to try and warm up a grumpy werewolf? One of them almost always had their arm around the other, but Sirius would try and grab Remus’s hand to pull him when they ran, or snuggle into him on the couch while he was reading, but Moony never reciprocated.

* * *

 

Maybe Remus wasn’t interested in guys, or maybe he just wasn’t interested in Sirius. Sirius knew he wasn’t terrible looking with the attention he got, but he hated how much he looked like his family with high cheekbones like his mother, and cold eyes like his father. They were nothing like the warm golden eyes Remus had, that almost matched the soft curls that framed them. Remus was warmth and summer, while Sirius was sharp and cold winter. He sighed looking away from the mirror and stalking out of the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

 

“Ok look Moony, I love you, but you can’t wear that jumper.”

Remus looked down at his brown threadbare jumper covered with holes, the collar half ripped off, and the sleeves going past his knuckles despite his long arms. “Why the fuck not?”

“It’s fucking freezing outside you idiot!” Sirius gestured to the ice covered window, “take one of mine, please” Sirius held out his thickest sweater using his best puppy dog eyes, his insides squirming with hope that Remus would take the gift.

“Fuck off,” Remus replied while turning around to put on his robe that would be more appropriate for a light summer breeze, “some of us aren’t weak enough to need 20 layers for a little wind.”

*

Sirius felt his throat constrict as he watched Remus shiver on this way to care of magical creatures class, but Remus kept his eyes hard and forward, trying not let on how much he was suffering. Sirius watched him all through class as his usually pink pouty lips turned blue, and he clenched his jaw to stop it from trembling. His bare hands shook as tried to grip the buckets to carry them to the pens, and Sirius’s heart broke. This, was the final straw. Sirius knew that Remus always felt like a burden, and didn’t want to ask for anything more, but to outright suffer and turn down help? Sirius was fed up with it. He couldn't watch someone he loved so dearly suffer just because he was born into a much better family, who just happened to have to live on less.

* * *

 

The next day, Sirius awoke to Remus slamming his trunk and spewing an incredibly creative stream of swears.

“Where the fuck are my jumpers!” he yelled.

Sirius slid open his curtains with what he hoped was a look of surprise. “What the fuck Moony,” he yawned, “ it’s too bloody early to be so loud”.

Remus spun and glared at him, those golden eyes making him go weak and dream for a just a moment what those eyes would look like when he-

“Sirius” _oh shit_. He was mad if he was using his real name, “what did you do. with. my. jumpers.” Remus’s glare was firey and there was red around the edges of his eyes, his nostrils flared, and Sirius was shocked into silence.

“Moony,” James, always the peacemaker piped up, “take one of my sweaters for the day. The house elves are probably still cleaning it or something after that fucking smelly lesson” he lazily waved at his trunk.

Sirius almost squawked in indignation at James for stealing his line, but then he saw Remus turn and looked at James's trunk, looking completely defeated.

“Thanks James,” he mumbled. Digging until he brought up the oldest sweater he could find, and slipped it over his faded and aging school shirt.

Well, this had not gone exactly to plan.

*

Of course James would offer his stuff, so Sirius was forced to include him in Project Bundle Moony. “Look, I’m tired of Remus half-killing himself on the days he’s not actually a werewolf,” Sirius whispered on their way to the quidditch pitch that evening, “so I’m taking his shit so he’s forced to accept a little friendship and maybe enough clothes to not end up in an early grave”.

“Oh!” James lit up, “this is brilliant Pads! You know, I think my mom just sent me a pair of shoes that were the wrong size this week,” he winked at Sirius who beamed right back at him.

James was an excellent brother, and now with a co-conspirator, they could really help out Moony.

* * *

 

Over the next couple of weeks Remus was forced to borrow jumpers, shirts, and socks, in addition to accepting new shoes from James. Scarves and mittens came from Peter (" _my mom should know by now I hate anything yellow"_ ), and a winter cloak from Sirius ( _“It’s too damn long, and I’m not wearing anything that witch picks out for me!”_ ). Sirius was also slowly replacing any school supplies Remus used so he would never notice his dwindling supply. The three marauders tried to space out the thieving along with the giving, so they wouldn’t seem too obvious, but every time something happened Remus looked more and more disgruntled, being forced to accept their kindness. Sirius however, was delighted he was at least finally a bit less in danger of dying from stubbornness.

*

“Wow Moony, that yellow beanie really brings out your eyes.”

*

“Hey hot stuff, got enough for two in that sweater?”

*

“Hey Moon Pie, you ever thought about modeling?” Sirius purred while looking Remus up and down from his bed.

“For fuck's sake Pads, I know it's you.”

“Know what's me?” Sirius scrunched his eyebrows in innocent confusion.

“ Stop stealing my shit you prat. I don’t know why you’ve got some kink for my clothes-” Sirius blushed and tried not to look at the stash of Remus’s clothes shrunk into a box under his bed “-but I’m not your charity case”.

Sirius spluttered, “What? Of course you’re not some charity case Moonbeam!” Remus rolled his eyes as he continued to get dressed in his collection of gifted clothes, “but honestly, you can’t blame me for getting all hot and bothered when you wear a sweater that well”, Sirius winked.

Remus shook his head, but Sirius thought, or hoped, he saw the beginning of a smile at the corner of Remus’s mouth as he finished getting ready.

* * *

 

The full moon put a pause on the mischief as Sirius didn’t want to further aggravate Remus while he was recovering. Instead, he tended to him with an abundance of chocolate and tea, and brought him some food up to the dorms when he slept through mealtime. Post-moon Remus was always more willing to accept gifts and attention, and Sirius would work on his homework while lying down next to him napping, or when Remus was awake, Sirius would read him the notes and text he had missed while he was recovering. Remus would curl up on his side, his nose just brushing Sirius’s shoulder. Sirius struggled desperately to focus on his reading with Remus this close and this sweet, until his crush would finally fall asleep. Laying next to him gave Sirius the opportunity to gaze at his friend, his love, so close. He desperately wanted to run his fingers through the soft looking tawny curls. He counted the freckles across his cheeks, wondered at the light making the light colored eyelashes almost glitter, and dreamed endlessly about what it would be like to kiss the perfectly soft looking lips. They were pouty and slightly open when he slept, and there was the tiniest freckle along the right side of the bottom of his lip that Sirius was desperate to kiss. To bite. Just to reach out and-Remus gave a bit of a jerk in his sleep quieting Sirius's thought, and then sleepily Remus wrapped a hand around Sirius’s arm.

Torture, that’s what this was. Sirius stared up at the bed hangings trying desperately to keep his body under control, lest this gorgeous, tawny-haired boy wake up and kick him out along with any chance he ever had of ending up in this bed under better circumstances. Sirius was thoroughly fucked, with no end in sight.

* * *

 

The following week, Remus returned to classes, and with the weather warming up, Project Bundle Moony was no longer a need. Of course, Remus still wore sweaters more often than any other sane human, and Sirius couldn't stop himself from commenting or giving him a wink every time Remus put on one of his.

*

As the weeks went by, Remus even started to seem a bit more accepting of Padfoot’s more affectionate attention. When Sirius would try flop dramatically onto Remus’s bed after a frustrating quidditch practice, Remus would snort, but then run his fingers through Sirius’s hair. Those long slim fingers scratchy lightly at his scalp would send shivers of pleasure through Sirius’s entire body. He continued to see just how far he could push his luck, wrapping his hand around Remus’s waists instead of his shoulder, or resting his hand on his back when they snuck around together under the cloak. Now Remus would only slightly duck his head or blush at Sirius and his touch. All of this could mean nothing Sirius thought, but it gave him hope. Gave fuel to his late-night fantasies, and spurred his actions further, desperate to one day get any type of signal from his mysterious Remus that he’d be the tiniest bit interested.

* * *

 

“Padfoot, why is your shirt in my trunk?” Remus held up a shirt that was heather gray, with a worn out band logo on it. The neck was wide where Sirius had cut it off, and the edges curled.

It was Sirius’s softest and most loved shirt, and he had been fantasizing about Remus wearing in the morning after a night of mind-blowing-”Sirius?”

“What?” Sirius’s glazed eyes snapped back to focus. “I dunno Moonstar, it’s just an old shirt,” Sirius shrugged innocently.

Remus raised an eyebrow at him. “Just an old shirt? Isn’t this your favorite shirt?”

Damn. Of course, he had to fall for a smart one. “Whatever Moony, no need to get all twitchy because of a laundry mix-up”, Sirius huffed and grabbed the shirt, throwing it in his trunk as his cheeks turned scarlet.

He stormed off, down to breakfast, hoping Remus would forget all about the incident and the Marauders could enjoy a day in Hogsmeade while Sirius would have to try desperately to spend the day as an affectionate friend and not the insane head over heels creep that he felt like.

*

“Oi! Evans!” James waved wildly next to him at the table, causing Sirius to glance up, and immediately drop his jaw. Next to Lily was Remus _Fucking_ Lupin who was walking into the Great Hall wearing Sirius’s favorite gray t-shirt and the tightest pair black skinny jeans he owned. On Remus, the t-shirt was stretched tight across his shoulders, hung loose around his small flat stomach, and the hem just barely made it to the waist of the jeans. And Merlin those jeans. They were tight enough on Sirius but on Remus, they looked almost painted on. Sirius could see the denim stretch around his crotch torturing him as Remus walked towards them, the rips in the dark jeans flashing beautiful pale skin, and when he turned to greet another prefect Sirius saw the denim mold around his perfect, pert cheeks.

Sirius felt like he had molten gold poured down his core, straight to his crotch. As Remus waved goodbye to the fellow prefect the shirt rode up just enough to flash a bit of skin, giving Sirius a glorious peek from his hip to the trail of hair leading into his jeans. _HIS jeans!_ What he wouldn’t give to rip those jeans off right now.

“Earth to Pads? Hello?” sitting next to him, was James, waving his hand in front of his face.

Sirius turned and glared at the smirking boy. He had just interrupted the greatest sight in his entire life!

“Hey Padfoot,” Sirius turned his attention back to Remus thanking the heavens that he had cut the collar out of his old shirt and he could see Remus’s sharp collar bones just begging to be licked.

“Anything worth eating this morning?” Remus smirked at him, taking his seat next to Wormtail, and directly across from him.

_Wait, was Remus flirting? Anything to eat?! What was happening?_

“Sausage is pretty good this morning,” Peter quipped completely out of the loop, causing Remus to snort.

“Thanks Pete, I could use some sausage”, Remus replied, eyes locking on Sirius.

Sirius’s body was aching with want while his brain was complete fuzz and all he could think was: _Fuck fuck fuck!_

“Hey Moony, why are dressed like Sirius?” James nearly giggled, elbowing Sirius’s side, “trying to get some action?”

Sirius would punch James if he embarrassed Remus into changing his clothes, but Remus merely grinned.

“I don’t know how Sirius ever gets any action in these,” he scoffed before looking Sirius dead in the eyes “they’re so tight I couldn’t even fit my pants on under them”.

Sirius’s heart stopped, his cheeks turned scarlet, while his pants got impossibly tight. _Remus was going commando in his jeans?!_  

Remus watched him, smirking, with those damn twinkling golden eyes. _How is he allowed to look so good, so shaggable right here in the great hall?_

Sirius tried to get his brain to work as he gripped his leg begging his body to calm before he had to get up from the table. His heart was pumping quickly and all he could think about was shoving Remus against the wall and taking him.

“Alright lads, ready to head out?” Peter asked while wiping the copious amount of crumbs from his face. Remus continued to stare across the table and lick some juice off of his lips, causing a small whimper to escape from Sirius.

Beside him, James coughed in an effort to hide his laughter and patted Sirius on the shoulder. “Come on Pete, we’ll let these two finish breakfast and they can meet us down there”.

James was a hero and would get the best thank you present money could buy. Peter, oblivious as usual, got up and left with James to follow the majority of the students down to Hogsmeade.

“You gonna eat anything Pads?” Remus asked, his foot tapping Sirius’s leg under the table, making him gulp.

“Uhhhh….” _Snap out of it Sirus! This is for real. This is happening. Sexy-ass Remus Lupin from your wanking dreams is right in front of you. Do something!_

Sirius let out a breath he’d been holding, and tried to put on his flirty smile, “Uh no, I wasn’t really in the mood for any this right now.”

Remus’s grin widened, and his eyes sparkled with mischief. “Oh really? What are you in the mood for then?”

Sirius’s silver eyes widened even further, and blush graced the top of his usually pale cheekbones. He had never been privy to Remus Lupin flirting, never even believed it would happen, but _damn_ he was completely at a loss under his charms. He bit his lip, staring at Remus’s still wet mouth, and realizing he wasn’t going to be able to form a decent sentence any time soon, he decided it was time for action.

Abruptly he got up from the table, rushed to the other side, and grabbed Remus by his wrist to pull him up and out of the great hall. Thankfully, Remus came willingly and Sirius used the few precious moments of not having those eyes locked on his to take a few breaths.

“Everything alright Pads?” Remus chuckled, “You’re looking a little flushed.”

Sirius couldn’t answer and kept dragging him as fast as possible towards the nearest secret passageway.

“Maybe shouldn’t wear such tight jeans,” Remus continued teasingly, “I don’t know how you do it…”

Sirius’s body was boiling and his breathing was sharp and quick. He was going to kill Remus after he snogged him senseless. _Just a little bit further, a little bit further._

“Personally,” Remus’s voice dropped low, as he came up right behind Sirius’s ear running his hand across his lower back, “I can’t wait to get them off.”

At this, the last bit of Sirius’s resolve snapped, as he spun around and pinned Remus to the corridor’s wall with his body. His lips crashed into Remus who instantly melted into them, wrapping his arms around Sirius’s waist, running his fingers along his lower back, and around to his hips, pulling him impossibly closer. Sirius almost moaned with the pleasure of kissing Remus as their lips moved hungrily against each other. Heat spread throughout his entire body, as he moved against Remus’s perfectly soft lips, their tongues meeting. Remus's teeth grazed his lower lip as he traced his hip bones with his thumb and Sirius couldn’t help grind into him.

Remus pulled back with his lips swollen, panting for breath, and Sirius moved to kiss down his perfect pale neck while running his hands down over his slim hips. His tongue traced over Remus's collarbone before starting to kiss and then suck a deep red mark.

“Sirius?” Remus moaned softly.

Sirius couldn’t even form a response as he ran his hands up Remus’s side, placing greedy kisses across to the other side of his neck and collarbone. He pushed his thigh between Remus’s legs and received an eager thrust in response. 

“Dorms?” Remus breathed, using the fingers of one hand to trace along the band of Sirius’s jeans. Sirius felt like he was on fire, tingling all over in need, and want, and _Remus_.

"Fucking hell Remus you're so hot," He pressed a hard kiss to Remus as he ground his hips into him. Remus let out a soft moan, and Sirius finally pulled back staring deep into Remus’s desperate eyes.

Remus leaned to whisper into Sirius's ear, "you know, if you want to steal this shirt off me," Remus pressed a kiss along the edge of his jaw, "we're going to have to go somewhere more private".

Remus pulled back with a wicked grin, continuing to caress Sirius's skin under his shirt. Sirius, was still in shock that this was real, Remus actually wanted to be with  _him_. Placing one more sweet kiss on his lips, then another, he and grabbed Remus by the belt loops, hurrying him to the dorms.

**Author's Note:**

> So much love to @shesocold for helping me through this and supporting me in my first fic. You're an inspiration lady! 
> 
> Leave a comment if you have any thoughts or suggestions and find me on [my Tumblr.](http://starstruck4moony.tumblr.com/)
> 
> http://starstruck4moony.tumblr.com/


End file.
